A Summer Festival Adventure Transcript
(The episode begins as King Neptune's castle where King Neptune is on his bed watching some television until Queen Amphitrite swims toward him to tell him) Queen Amphitrite: Neptune dear, wake up. It's morning. Surely you didn't stay up all night watching some television every day. King Neptune: Dear Queen Amphitrite, I think today is the day we'll be visiting Bikini Bottom at a festival this summer. But what? Queen Amphitrite: Maybe our son Triton will know definally about festivals. King Neptune: I couldn't remember Triton being so mean to everyone in Bikini Bottom using his god powers. Queen Amphitrite: Dear, that was the 5000th birthday gift you're son gave to you remember? King Neptune: Yeah that and the distruction that he was caused. Maybe it's time we pay another visit to Bikini Bottom. Queen Amphitrite: Great! Triton: (Comes in) Morning Mom! Morning Dad! King Neptune: Good morning, son. Queen Amphitrite: Hey Triton, Your father and I are going to Bikini Bottom to pay another visit. Today is the summer festival. Triton: Really?! Great Mom! So when are we going there, man? King Neptune: (Got up out of his bed) Right about now! Pack your things dear family! We're going to Bikini Bottom! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 23 snails are sitting around the table enjoying their snail treats which is Snail-Bites) Gary: Boy! It sure is great for SpongeBob bringing us a box full of Snail-Bites that we snails go crazy to like. Daniel: Snail-Bites are the nutriton of food that gives us energy. Rocky: Tell me about it. I love Snail-Bites. Little Dollar: Somebody's coming over to Bikini Bottom today. Yo-yo: He may know us snails by saving his highnesses life. Boss: Uh what highness are we talking about? Daniel: King Neptune! Dan: Him? The king of all Bikini Bottom? Spike: Why is King Neptune coming here to Bikini Bottom every year? Daniel: Because he's royalty to everyone. Snellie: And now he's coming over to Bikini Bottom with the queen and his son Triton. Lary: And everyone of Neptune's friends who are party monsters. Mosteeze: Hey like what are we going to do today for the summer? Mary: Oui, exactly tell us the good news. Gary: I heard somebody talking from the castle and guess what. We're going to have a summer festival in Bikini Bottom today. Victoria: A Summer Festival?!! Wow! Think about the goods we we're about to do! Sweet Sue: We'll see the whole festival filled with people! Pat: Ookyoo! Eugene: Yeaaaaah! A Summer Festival Adventure! Micheal: Every people is going to be famous around the festival. Penney: Yeah! I like festivals! Edward: How topicial for us snails to get to the summer festival filled with people around the town. Boss: Fellas! Fellas! All we wanted to do is have an adventure around the summer festival to look around. Petey: Well Boss, you and your boys decided to be greatful. Billy: We only wanted to have a festival to ourselves. Foofie: Yes. Let's go outside shall we ladies and gentlemen? Black Snail: Let's go! (All 23 Snails slithered outside out of their clubhouse and headed toward Bikini Bottom. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the town of Bikini Bottom having a summer festival and Mr. Krabs is collecting money from the people of fish folk) Mr. Krabs: Step right up folks! For the best summer festival in Bikini Bottom! Only $5.00! Nat: I'll take one! (Hands Mr. Krabs $5.00 bill) Shubie: Me too! (Hands Mr. Krabs $5.00 bill) Fred: I don't mind joining in. (Hands Mr. Krabs $5.00 bill) Sadie: I do whatever I want for the festival. (Hands Mr. Krabs the money total $10.00. All 23 Snails slithered into Bikini Bottom town while being stopped by Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: Hold it right there, Bottom Feeders. We don't want you to ruin the Summer Festival. Boss: We want to get in there, Krabs! So let us through. Mr. Krabs: Absolutely not. You need to hand me. $5.00 to me if you want to join in. Black Snail: All we wanted to see in the stuff that you got in the festival! Pat: Ookyoo! Mr. Krabs: $5.00 or else!?! Gary: Alright we'll pay. Sheesh you don't have to be cheap sir. (Takes out $100.15 dollar bills by $5.00 each and hands em too Mr. Krabs and all 23 snails got inside the summer festival in town) Mr. Krabs: Hello, sweet money! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Petey: Handing $100.15 cents to Mr. Krabs is a great idea by passing him, Gary. Gary: Thanks Petey. I know everything about money. Daniel: Now all's we got to do is tell all the people that their talent is. Gary: Daniel, all those people are fish and how do we suppose to talk to fish.? Boss: Never. All we ever do is meow infront of them to see what they're saying. (All the people in Bikini Bottom saw all 23 snails who justed came in) Tom: Hey look it's one of our snails! Sally: What are they doing here? Evelyn: I thought we were doing a summer festival not a pet festival. Martha: I wonder what they are gonna say this time. Nancy Suzy Fish: Maybe we should listen to the snails edvice. Abigail-Marge: Great idea. Nat: What's your opinion, Snails? All 23 Snails: Meow meoooow meooooow meooow meooow. Annette: One at a time please. Harold William Reginald: Snails? Boss: (To Harold William Reginald) Meow meow meow meow? Harold William Reginald: No. We're not doing our talent for the festival right now. Harold Red Fish: We're having a summer festival to think about what we were planning to do for summer. Pat: Ookyoo? Gary: No people we said... King Neptune and his friends are coming to Bikini Bottom today! Shubie: Wait! King Neptune's coming! Here?!! Why didn't everybody tell me!!? Boss: (To Gary) Oh real smooth, Runt. Real smooth. Pilar: Guys he's right. Frank: We should look up in the sky for King Neptune's appearance. Dennis: No idea what the snail said. (Then Mr. Krabs came toward all 23 snails next to them) Mr. Krabs: Hey people! You said King Neptune's coming along with his friends in the carrage? But when is he coming? Edward: I'd say at least right about now I think. Penney: Yeah as it was. (Thunder claps up in the sky as the seahorses appear carring King Neptune's carrage out of the sky as King Neptune and his friends appears infront of everybody's eyes as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Mr. Krabs all 23 snails and all the people in Bikini Bottom saw King Neptune's carrage as King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Triton and all the monsters from the party got out of the carrage) All the people in Bikini Bottom: Oooooh! King Neptune: You're right my queen. Visiting Bikini Bottom is a great idea every year. Queen Amphitrite: I couldn't agree more, honey. All 23 Snails: King Neptune! King Neptune: Snails! Gary: You're highness! King Neptune: Gary the Snail Willson Jr. Have we met? Gary: Actually, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs met you remember? King Neptune: Oh you're right. I like you to meet my queen. Queen Amphitrite. Queen Amphitrite: Hello! You snails are so cute and adoorable. King Neptune: Charming isn't she? Gary: Nice to meet you Queen Amphitrite. I'm Gary, And these are my Snail-Friends. Snellie: I'm Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: Call me Little Dollar beautiful. Yo-yo: They call me Yo-yo. Rocky: And I'm Rocky. Petey: My name's Petey. Billy: My name's Billy. Mosteeze: Like hi. I'm Mosteeze. Mary: Bon Juor. I'm Mary. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Ookyoo. Foofie: I'm Foofie and I used to be a butler snail. Welcome your highnesses. Boss: And I'm Mary's Ex- boyfriend. But every snails called me their Snail Boss. And this is Dan and Spike. Dan: Hello. Spike: Hey there, Queen. Queen Amphitrite: Well please to meet all of you snails. And... Who is this> (Points to the Black Snail) Gary: That's Black Snail. Queen Amphitrite: Oh yes. Hello Black Snail. Black Snail: Hello our queen from the castle. Daniel: The Black Snail's from Cemetry. Penney: He's Mr. Smity's Pet Snail. Edward: Penney! Mr. Krabs: What they mean to say is... could we ever start the summer festival with everyone's favorite talent? (Queen Amphitrite zaps Mr. Krabs with a magic wand turning him into black dust) Queen Amphitrite: Hold your tongue Krab Mortal! King Neptune: Uh let's start the summer festival shall we? All 23 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Scooter: Dudes that's a great idea for snails their age. Sandals: Let's go! Jimmy-Gus: Let's do it! (So everyone in Bikini Bottom started the summer festival to see what their talent is. And all 23 snails can see what all people can do in the festival) Gary: Let's go see what the people are doing in the festival. Snellie: Yeah c'mon! What are we waiting for!? Pat: Meow! Ookyoo! (And so all 23 snails started slithering towards the things people like to do while King Neptune and the others watched them of what they can say to everybody) Gary: (Sees Scooter and his pet snail surfing steve) There's Scooter and his Pet Snail Surfing Steve. Snellie: Surfing Steve! Let's go meet him! Lary: I regonize him on the surfing board. Let's go say hi to the guy. Daniel: Yeah. Let's. (All 23 Snails slithered toward Scooter and Surfing Steve who are doing the surfing on the water for the summer festival) Gary: Hi Surfing Steve. Steve: (In Sabu's voice) Oh hello Gary. Hey Lary. Lary: What are you doing surfing on the surfing board along with Scooter? Steve: Scooter and I are doing the surfing competition for the summer festival. I'm his pet snail you know. Pat: Ookyoo? Snellie: Really? I never evening saw you the other day when I was at the groomers with Squidward. Micheal: Would you like to join us snails in the Snail-Clubhouse? Steve: I'd love too. But I've gotta pass the skills of surfing in the festival during the summer. Eugene: Ok. Maybe some other time. Snellie: Well nice meeting you, Steve. Mary: Shall we move on? Pat: Ookyoo. (All 23 Snails slithered on) Scooter: Steve, you saw 23 snails! I think you will become really good friends huh? Daniel: (Saw Tom and Martha Smith) Hey it's Tom and Martha Smith! My two owners. I wonder what they're doing. Little Dollar: Well let's go see them. (All 23 Snails slithers towards the two smiths who are fish people who are doing the chocolate eating contest) Martha: Hello Snails. Would you like some chocolate bars to buy? Gary: Meow. All the other snails: Meoooooow. Meoooow. Meoooow. Meooow. Martha: Here you go. One for each and every one of you. (Hands 23 chocolate bars to all 23 snails) Tom: Chocolate?! Chocolate?!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!! Victoria: Let's get out of here! (All 23 Snails ran toward the next fish person) Tom: CHOCOLATE!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!! Martha: Tom, Calm down! Relax! Tom: CHOCOLATE!!!!! (We cut to all 23 snails slithering on and on while putting their chocolate bars inside their shells. Then Victoria saw Fred, Sadie and Monroe Rechid) Victoria: Hey! It's Fred and Sadie Rechid! One of my two owners. And they're son Monroe Rechid. Pat: Ookyoo! Sweet Sue: Let's go see what they're up too. Boss: I bet they're up to something in the festival. (They slithered toward Fred, Sadie and Monroe Rechid who are doing the doctors assignment) Fred: Hey look! 23 Snails on the festival. Sadie: I can't wait for they're check up! Monroe: Gary! Gary: Monroe! Rocky: Hi Monroe! Monroe: Hey Dad! That's Gary and all of his Snail-Friends I took care of. Fred: That's great, son. But what about that Black Snail? Monroe: (Saw the Black Snail) I've never seen a Black Snail in my life before. Coooool! Black Snail: What is wrong with you people?! Why aren't you fearing me!? Monroe: Black Snail can talk! Pat: Ookyoo! Boss: Hold up! Hold up! About the festival. What are you doing? Sadie: Doing the doctor and nursing assignment in the Bikini Bottom Hospital. Fred: We want to be just like Dr. Forrest went we're here. Monroe: I wish I can be a doctor when I grow up just like my dad. Sadie: Monroe sweety, you'll be a doctor when you're older some day. Monroe: Ok, mom. Mary: Monroe Rechid a doctor? Petey: Now there's something you don't see every day. Billy: The more and marrier. Mosteeze: We should just be moving onto the other people and they're talents. Foofie: Good day, Rechid Family we best be moving on now. (All 23 Snails moved on toward the other people who are doing they're talents as the scene fades to black. Scene fades into King Neptune, Triton, Queen Amphitrite and all the monsters from the party) Triton: Hey dad, I've finally figure out what to do on the festival. We can use god powers to make a valcano! King Neptune: Hmmm. A Valcano you say? Son, that's a great idea for science in the summer festival. Queen Amphitrite: Do you really think it'll really work dear? King Neptune: Of course dear. (We cut back to all 23 snails. And Mary the Snail saw Brad and Mable Monica doing the love romance letter notes) Mary: Look it's Mable Monica and Brad! And they're doing love notes. Billy: (Sighs) My Brad. Gary: Hey I remember Brad. The same guy from the romance T.V. show. Boss: How does every people fall in love in the summer festival? Spike: They should only do the love in the spring time. Dan: Yeah we should go there and see what they're up too. Boss: The boys are right. After me, Fellas. (He leads all 22 snails toward Mable Monica and Brad) Gary: Hey! Brad! Mable Monica! Mable: Huh? Who said that?! Gary: I did! Mable: (Saw all 23 snails) What's the? Brad: Ahh, Billy and Mary and the rest of the snails, What a plessent surprise to see you all. Mable: (To Gary) What do you think you're doing here!? No free notes lofer! (Picks up Gary) Rocky: She wants me. Boss: Hey! Put the Runt down you Snail Napper! Mable: Snail-Napper? (Puts Gary down) What are you talking about, other snails?! Pat: Ookyoo? Gary: I suppose that you're doing a note which is really romantic. Mable: What? How did you know? Mary: Excuse an wa, Mable! May I explain what love really is? Mable: What is it, Mary? Mary: Love is about the heart and marrage and then when the girl and the boy fell in love in romance while in the wedding when in the place of Paris. Or France. Billy: She has a point. Even her Ex-boyfriend was a Snail-Boss. Boss: Yeah. Hey! Brad: Mary has a point, Monica. We should go to the wedding and get married and have a lot of kids. Mable: Oh Brad. We're gonna have children to ourselves. Brad: Maybe some other time dear Monica. Daniel: Let's move on shall we? (All 23 Snails slithered on to the other people and they're favorite talents in the summer festival. Then Foofie, Mosteeze, Petey and Gary saw Charles and the other owners from the Bikini Bottom Pet Show) Foofie: Now there's only one more owners that we can deal with. Charles butler fish and the others. Yo-yo: Hmmm. One of them must be Mosteeze's owner I should say. Little Dollar: Let's go see them now! Pat: Ookyoo! Mosteeze: Hold on! Let me get my shades on. (Hides inside her shell to put on some shady glasses on her eyes then comes out of her shell) Ok I'm ready. Petey: Well. Let's go. Gary: To Charles you guys! (They slithered toward Charles and the other owners who are doing the pet signitare as the pet judge came by) Pet Judge: Hmmm. Not bad competidators not bad indeed. Charles: Why thank you sir. Gary: Psst Charles! Hi! Victoria: Hi everyone! Foofie: Good day, Pet Judge. Pet Judge: Ahh Foofie. Teal Fish: (To Mosteeze) Mosteeze! You've come back to me! And you're wearing shady glasses! And you said you hated wearing those. Mosteeze: Like not anymore, Mr. Teal. Edward: Remind me what it's like to be in the pet show. Penney: A pet assignment signmature I always say! You know what I mean y'all! (Laughs. The owners from the pet show doesn't get it even the pet judge) Charles: I don't think what's so funny. (To Foofie) Now Foofs, let me check on you one more time shall we? Foofie: Meooow. (Charles checks on Foofie's main hair, Next he checks on the painted shell and then he checks on those teeth which are higeneck and pearlie white) Daniel: We've check every singial one of the people what they're talents are in the summer festivals. Black Snail: I guess festivals are not scary after all. Sweet Sue: Tell me about it. Blue Fish: Those snails can really talk. Pat: Ookyoo! Pet Judge: Well almost everyone still. All 23 Snails: (Laughs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to King Neptune calling everyone in Bikini Bottom from the summer festival ending) King Neptune: Gather round people! Gather round! It's time for the final things for the summer festival! Frank (Red Shirt): Oh boy! I've been waiting for this. Jack: I wonder what the final is for King Neptune. White Fish: Yeah. What's the big surprise? Evelyn: Maybe some fireworks. King Neptune: Thank you all for your wonder talents. And now my son Triton and I used our god powers to make a valcano with a bunch of fireworks. And it's all because of those 23 snails. Triton: Man, none of this would have happened if it's one of it's words that comes out of their mouths. Gary: Did you hear that you guys? Neptune said this was all because of us snails? Snellie: All's well that ends well right, Lary? Lary: Yeah. Now let's get to see Neptune's fireworks! King Neptune: Hit it my son! Triton: Heh heh. Sure I can! (Uses his god powers to activate the valcano making it shoot out the colorful fireworks from the sky) Fireworks: Bang, Crack, Ka-Pow, Boom, Bang, Crack, Ka-Pow, Boom, Boom, Boom) Everyone: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Mary: Ooh la la. Isn't this incredible? Gary: Yes. This was... Incredible. (All 23 Snails and everyone saw fireworks shooting from the sky. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeSnail, Starfish Snail, SquidSnail, Sandy Snail and Pearl Snail got sick for days and lyed down on the bed and Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today in the Summer Festival) Today's Summer Festival was great. We met King Neptune along with his friends the monsters from the party, his Queen... Queen Amphitrite and his son Triton. Snellie: We also met the people of Bikini Bottom and their talents. Lary: I don't know what got into Tom Smith by shouting out the word chocolate. It's like he's gone crazy or something. Gary: Another day another happy ending, huh you guys? I wonder what tomorrow we're going to do with SpongeBob. Snellie: SpongeBob and his teenage snail-friends got sick! Ohhh we have must been out for days. Lary: We'll make him and the others feel better tomorrow. Let's go to sleep. (The three snails do so as we fade out) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Snellie: And me Snellie! Lary: And Lary. Gary: SpongeBob and the others and everyone in town in Bikini Bottom got sick all because of the bad case of the Suds. Snellie: I hope we snails don't get sick too from those pink bubbles coming out inside of us. Lary: So now it's up to Dr. Forrest to make us all feel better in the Bikini Bottom Hosptial. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Get Well, SpongeBob!" See ya then!!! [[Category:Episodes] Category:Season Six Episodes